It's Complicated
by WolfScale3857
Summary: While clubbing one night, Emmett and Jasper run into a familiar face which leads them to more familiar faces. What will the rest of the family think? And will the two families merge or split once again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EmPOV

I was clubbing with Jasper since Edward was being a moping ass.

I mean seriously! He left her so she would be 'safe' but knowing Bella the danger magnet, she would never be 'safe' no matter what we did. I still don't even see why we had to leave her. All it did was make everyone in our family miserable. Alice didn't even shop every day now and I couldn't find the heart to perform master pranks. Leaving Bella was life-changing.

Clubbing was a way for Jazzy and I to get out of our depressive family. At the moment we were both chilling at the bar watching the sexy pole dancers kick up their skirts and get down and dirty. Lights were flashing all over the place with different colors and such, the windows were covered and the bar was littered with cigarettes and shot glasses. The one thing I regretted about being a vamp was that we couldn't get drunk.

Next thing I knew a girl with midlength, brown curly hair had stepped up to me, and practically ripped me out to the dance floor. Once we were the furthest away from the bar she turned to me and caught me with topaz eyes. I couldn't help it, I always get a bit excited meeting other veggies.

"Whoa! Another veggie!" I was shaking excitedly and she grinned.

"Ha! Yeah my whole family too!" she held out her hand for me to shake. I took it, practically crushing her small hand in mine and brought her into a hug. What can I say? I'm a hugger and I'm not cheating on my Rosie by hugging another lady. But apparently we both had the same idea and smashed into each other.

Her face landed in my chest and my chin barely missed the top of her head. I was about to pull back when she froze.

"Emmy?" she asked quietly, her voice slightly muffled because her face was in my shirt. Her hair smelled like cinnamon but it was sweeter, like someone had added a pinch of sugar. It was strangely familiar. Then it hit me and I pulled her back so I could look at her.

"Joseph?" She frowned and pulled back completely. She really hadn't changed a bit. Of course she had been 5 the last time I'd seen her so her baby fat was gone, but she still had that curly brown hair that our family couldn't get rid of, and that innocent yet mischievous look we all carried. Her dimples were there at least but her once blue eyes had turned to topaz with her change.

"You know I hate that name." She mumbled and flipped me off. I grinned bigger and pulled her into a huge hug practically crushing her small frame. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me as far as they could go at least. Then she practically shoved me away from her.

"Well? Turn so I can get a good look at my big brother who I haven't seen for like, a hundred years!" I laughed and did a model turn. She broke out into giggles and punched my shoulder.

"Are you gay Em?" I pretended to look offended but I probably looked excited instead because I was thinking about her meeting Rose. I was about to tell her about my wife when I felt Jasper beside me.

Josie erupted into a fit of giggles and stuck out her hand.

"Hi… I'm… Josie…" She burst into laughter at the end holding my arm for support. She caught her breath and turned to Jasper.

"Are you Emmett's husband?" Jasper looked appalled and shoved me.

"No I am not!"

"Oh come on! I know my brother's handsome! Don't deny it!" I laughed out loud but Jasper looked confused.

"Brother?"

"How could you not guess that?" She asked frowning "We're like twins!" She slung her arm over my shoulder and flipped her hair "Besides if we weren't he would be pretty uncomfortable standing next to me like this." I stared at her appalled and jerked her so I was holding her wrists and bent down slightly to her height. It wasn't as dramatic of a drop as I suspected but that was probably because she was to my knees the last time a saw her.

"Josephine Darcy McCarty! You better not be learning anything from those pole dancers up there or you're…" She smirked and ripped her wrists out of the iron hold I had them in.

"You're gonna make me kiss your buddy here?" She slung her arm around Jaspers neck and leaned her head on his shoulder "You know? I think I might actually like it." I growled and pulled her to my side.

"He's married Josie."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked "Are you married dear brother?"

I grinned and nodded showing off my wedding band like Rose would do every time someone mentioned it. She threw back her head and laughed.

Jasper cleared his throat "So you have a coven here as well?" She nodded excitedly and took both our hands.

"Do you want to meet them?" Then she frowned "But keep an open mind… We're kind of a complicated family." We both nodded and she dragged us through the grinding crowd.

She smiled at Jasper and asked him to drive our car behind me and her. Then she led me down to a bright red sports car that I could only gape at for a few seconds before she dragged me into the passenger seat.

She had her hands on the steering wheel when a sparkle caught my eye. I tried to control my breathing and counted how many years I had been gone.

"Josie… What is that on your hand?"

She looked confused for a moment before clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh right! I got married too!"

* * *

**Ah! I am in LOVE with Big Brother Emmett:)! So review! I would like at least 5 reviews PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE! Ok so I'll update when I have those:)**

_**KC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter!... Even though it's only been like 24 hours. God I'm such a pansy. Anyway here it is! CHAPTER2!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

JosiePOV

I was thrilled to see my big brother. I became less thrilled when he saw my ring and decided to give me 'the talk'.

"… Josie don't you dare let him touch you in any innapropriate places and if he does come and get me…" I took my hands off the steering wheel to prevent my ears from bleeding and he panicked. He practically tackling me to make sure I put my hands back on the wheel.

"Josie! You should be more responsible than that!" I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled the car over and got out. My heels kept sinking into the grass so he caught up with me.

"I'm riding with Jasper!" I shouted and threw the passenger door open to Emmett's giant jeep. Inside, Jasper was chuckling under his breath.

"If you don't shut up right now I'll decide that I like you and you'll be in trouble with both Emmett and my husband." He smiled but stopped laughing at me. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Peacefully silent…

When we got within the mile mark of our house I sent a message to Mason through my mind.

_Got some Veggie boys here with me so no one go nuts and attack them. I actually happen to know one of them from my human life!_

I could hear the music that we had nightly playing all the way from here. I grinned in anticipation. It was karaoke night at our house and that was always interesting. Jasper looked over at me, curious.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Don't you hear that music?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"It's karaoke night!" I pumped my fist in the air with enthusiasm. He grinned before turning back to the rode.

Sure enough when we pulled into the driveway, the music was blaring and I could see flashing lights through the curtains. Apparently it was Beth's turn because her beautiful, strong voice was keeping pace with Don't Stop Believin' at the moment.

I grinned and almost ripped the door off. My darling husband tore off the front door and sped across the lawn and I was in his arms, our laughing spreading throughout the forest. Then I was torn from him with a growl. Emmett was in front of me and Tanner was standing there embracing air.

I knew this could get serious easily but I couldn't help laughing at him. He rolled his eyes and I laid a hand on Emmett's shoulder. He calmed under my touch.

"This is your husband I presume?" I nodded. My body tensed waiting for Emmett's reaction. I was not expecting him to step forward and take Tanner into a man hug.

"Thanks for taking care of her." I snorted. Me and Tan would more or less wrestle or argue with each other whenever we saw fit.

"Thank Derek for taking care of me, he's practically my father the way he acts." Tanner cracked a smile and reached over to take me in his arms. My breath left me and I smiled into his kiss.

"Izzi's going to kill you for wrecking her door." He whined and pulled me closer, deepening our embrace. Then someone cleared their throat and Emmett jerked me away from Tanner to his side. Jasper was standing there just looking at Tanner for a while. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

I rolled my eyes and took Tanner's hand. I dragged him through our now destroyed front door. The ground was littered with toilet paper, courtesy of Masen, and there were streamers hanging down from the ceiling, courtesy of Beth.

Izzi was going to go to town with killing those kids.

But my mind was set on the basement under the stairs. I pulled open the door and the music almost made my ears bleed. Sam was singing some sort of a love song or some other crap to Mack because his soft voice floated through the hall accompanied my some song I didn't know the name to. Mack always fell for this stuff so whenever they got into a fight he would be the first one to sing and she would be clay in his hands.

As I jumped the final step I saw that Mack was at the DJ table like she always was and Sam was leaning over it singing to her. I made a gagging sound but that didn't stop him. Ugh. Elizabeth, aka Beth, was sitting next to her brothers Mason and Charles. Her face was hidden in Mason's chest, she hated mushy moments courtesy of me. Charles had his shoes propped up on his mother's coffee table, she wouldn't be happy with the scuff marks on it.

"Is it over?" She mumbled against his chest as the song ended. Now Mack and Sam were starting to go at it on the table. She lifted her face to look but Masen had a hilariously horrified look on his face and he covered his little sister's face.

"No!" Mason and Charles were consumed with keeping their baby sister 'pure'. I'm not pure and I'm awesome so I don't see what the problem is.

"Guys we have visitors so when they leave you can make all the love you want." I heard two moans and scrunched up my face.

"Gross." Mason said. My thoughts exactly.

"Sorry." Mackenzie said as she straitened her shirt and smoothed out Sammy-boy's hair. When she finally laid her sights on our guests she froze.

She removed her fingers from Sam's hair and walked towards Jasper.

"Jazzy?"

* * *

**I would REALLY like 5 reviews on my story! PUHLEEEZE! I need some ideas on what should happen after both the Cullens and this family meet. And what should this coven be called? I have no clue... NEED IDEAS!:)**

_**KC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know I need to update some of my other stories! I'm working on it! I was completely busy today so don't rag on me. Even though the day is not done so be sure to check in. I'll be working on the other stories for most of this week unless I can get more reviews on a particular one. **

**Ok so now that I'm done being all businessy... Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

MPOV

"Jazzy?" I couldn't believe it! My cousin is here! I wonder why Tanner didn't recognize him? He's my brother after all and he knew Jasper just as well as I did. Then again Tan didn't remember much of his human life and Jazz had disappeared when we were young… I had always wondered where he had gone. Now I know!

"Do I know you?" My face fell. He didn't recognize me… Wait! My enthusiasm and excitement increased. He knew me when I was younger so maybe if I showed him what I looked like…

"Josie?" She turned cautiously towards me. Jo knew that I could be dangerous if need be "Would you be so kind to make me younger for dear Jasper?" She grinned at me and I held out my hand.

As Josie took my hand I felt the world growing around me and I noted the astonished looks of Jasper and Mr. Muscles. I watched Jasper's face as I shrunk. When the world seemed to stay the same size I frowned at him, stuck my lower lip out, and put my hand on my hip, just like I used to do when I wanted something while he was watching me for Ma.

"Do you recognize me now?" I raised an eyebrow and felt excitement stir inside me as his face flashed with recognition.

He sped towards me in a millisecond and lifted me of my feet causing me to let go of Josie's hand and turning me back to 15.

"Macky?" he hugged me close and I breathed in his scent. He smelled like a leather jacket and a touch of smoke. I frowned up at him.

"Pa made us eat Hammy during Christmas." He grinned and spun me in a had been my father's pig that he'd wanted to cook for Christmas. He was so big I would try to make him my personal horse because Ma said that I couldn't have one.

"Hey darlin'" I grinned like a madwoman at his country accent and kissed his cheek. I had always had a crush on him when I was younger. Who could blame a girl? He was THE Major!

When he set me down I grew excited "Hey settle down squirt I don't wanna be a cheerleader too!" I frowned, confused and annoyed at the 'squirt', "Empath."

"Have you seen Tanner yet? Why didn't you recognize me? I thought you would remember your favorite cousin!"

"Whoa slow down doll." If possible my grin grew "Tanner's here?"

"How could you not recognize me Jazz?" Tanner's booming voice caught me off-guard and I jumped. Sammy wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I nuzzled his neck. Boy I love my man!

Jasper growled and protectively jerked me to his side. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Great. Now I had a protective Jasper at my side so me and Sam wouldn't be able to be left alone. At least Tanner had been distracted with Josie when we met so he didn't really notice how intimate we were. Sammy groaned in unison with me and plopped down on a coach.

"Is there anyone else in your coven?" Mr. Muscles asked.

"Yes," Josie answered pulling him over to sit on the coach across from Mason, Beth, and Charlie who were watching us all coolly "Derek and Izzi are mates and they're out hunting. Izzi has a mental and physical shield so basically if anyone tries to attack her she can sit and watch TV. Derek can give you illusions, whether it be pain or paradise." I shuddered "Very similar to Jane's gift. Mason is over there cuddling with his sister, he can read minds. It gets super annoying."

"Tell me about it," Emmett interrupted running a hand through his hair and eyeing Mason warily "We have one at home too." Mason frowned at him.

"Mindreading isn't a very common gift." He mumbled stroking Beth's hair.

"Thank God." Beth whispered half asleep.

"Anyway" Josie continued frowning at the interruption "Sleeping Beauty can see all your past with one touch. Her gift is the same as Aro Volturi's with the exception that she can delete, add, or change your memories by looking into your eyes. Charlie-boy has the same gift as his mommy dear so he can shield and stuff."

"His mother is a vampire? Whose his father?" Jasper asked. He was holding one of my hands and gave me a squeeze.

"That's the confusing part," I took a deep breath "Izzi got knocked up with a vampire while human. According to Derek, vampire sperms can still be used if they are in the womb of a human female. So Izzi had these guys with the help of… Well let's just say that they don't like our kind that much. Izzi took off and met up with me and Derek and Tanner. Derek and Izzi tied the knot and Josie and Sammy showed up. Charlie grew quicker than Beth and Mason and we were worried for a while. They all stopped aging at 18."

"Wow" Emmett said and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Anyway" Josie frowned "I can change my appearance but I'm not that good at making up people's looks so Mack draws pictures of people for me to change into and memorize. My lovey dovey husband, Tanner, here can teleport objects to different places. We're working on people at the moment. His dear sister Mackenzie can make her molecules so thin that you can't see her and this allows her to do things like walk through walls and stuff. Her lover, Samuel can use levels of persuasion to get you to do whatever he wants. Fortunately for us, Charlie and Izzi can create a shield around us so we're not affected but he swears he won't do it." She rolled her eyes "Like he hasn't done that before."

I smirked and intertwined my hand with Sammy's.

"Come on" I whispered "Let's go upstairs." He grinned at me and stood up to take my hand. We snuck past Jasper and let everyone else get acquainted while we built our relationship.

* * *

**How'd you like it? What was good? What was bad? What would you like to see further in?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please!:)**

_**KC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SOOO SORRY!:( **

**BUT I updated! Sure it's been a month but... PSH... **

**Disclamer: I'm broke... Don't joke with me, I wish I owned twilight... WELL I do own Beth, Charlie(2), Mason, Tanner, Mack, Josie, Sammy, and Derek! **

**HA! IN YOUR FACE TWILIGHT!**

* * *

BPOV(BETH)

I stared at the strangers. They were quite the characters. I knew my brothers were wary of them but I didn't feel any urges to run and such.

We had soon found out that Josie and Emmett were brother and sister and Tanner, Mack, and Jasper were cousins. For some reason the two seemed familiar to me. Perhaps I had seen them in Tanner, Mack, or Josie's memories but that didn't seem likely.

"Are we going to get started or what?" Charlie asked. Karaoke night is his favorite day.

"Of course! Where's Mack?" Josie exclaimed, hopping from her seat and pulling herself from Emmett and Tanner.

Jasper growled, it was a low and guttural sound that I had rarely ever heard from the boys. It was full of seriousness whilst theirs would always be joking and playful.

My eyes widened, my ears weren't as good as the full vamps in the room but I could still tell what was going on upstairs.

"Jasper, she's a big girl now. I don't like it either but we have to deal with it." Tanner said, getting up to place a calming hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Josie rolled her eyes and looked to me. I nodded.

"MACK! WE NEED A DJ NOT A STRIPPER!" Charlie and Mason shook with laughter next to me. In seconds Mack was standing in front of us hand-in-hand with Sam. Jasper growled and ripped her away from him. He looked utterly horrified. And it was absolutely hilarious.

Mack totally had sex hair. Her clothes were in disarray, lipstick blended into the fabric. And I can definitely say that Sammy wasn't much better. She swatted Jasper's hands away from her hair as he tried to fix it. She strolled over to her DJ-ing spot and plopped down on her "throne of glory".

She gnawed on her ring finger while her left hand graced the screen attached to the table. When she finally picked a song, Jasper and Emmett covered their ears, wincing at the volume. She had picked Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance **(A/N Really good song! Buy it on ITunes:D). ** Josie leaped up from between Emmett and Tanner and grabbed me away from between Mason and Charlie. We started dancing to the rapid beats and soon enough, everyone was dancing.

* * *

_L__ater that night_

After a few more songs that night, Mack and Josie claimed that Charlie, Mason, and I needed to go to bed while the guys decided against them.

"You three get to BED RIGHT NOW!" Mack's voice escalated as she shouted at us.

"Come on babe, just a few more minutes." Sammy tried to reason with her, planting his hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" Josie shrieked, she had always been the loudest of everyone "NO TOUCHING ME!" I turned from my spot on the couch to see Tanner firmly implanted in the wall.

"Mom's gonna kill us." Mason muttered.

"You can say that again." Charlie murmured back, I merely nodded in reply.

"I SAID NO!" Mackenzie shouted in Sam's face and disappeared using her gift. I giggled.

He, on the other hand, looked terrified.

_SLAM!_

We all exchanged looks.

"Shit." Mackenzie muttered, reappearing, staring anxiously at the stairs.

There was an imprint of Tanner in the wall. That alone would get us all grounded. The couch across from me was torn up and on its side from when Josie's heels had been thrown. There were blood cans scattering the floor and different wrappers for energy drinks that Mason had chugged down. The coffee table was turned over and there were blood stains in the dance floor.

"What's?" Emmett barely got finished with her sentence before Josie leaped over the sofa that was in better condition and onto him, crashing him to the floor. She clamped a hand over his mouth and looked up at the ceiling.

Now, I may not full vampire hearing, but the soft padding of Mom's Nike's seemed to come closer to the basement.

"That's it, we're done for." Sammy muttered, sitting down cross legged behind the sofa, Mackenzie sat down in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

I leaned on Charlie and he absent mindedly wrapped an arm around my shoulder, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Click." Mackenzie muttered, making a camera gesture and "clicking" it at us. Me and Charlie snorted and watched the stairs.

Mom was getting closer, she was about halfway down the stairs. I caught a second pair of footsteps…

Derek.

"Yep, consider me six feet under." Mason mumbled through his hands.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanner sneaking behind the couch to "hide". Yeah right, no one escapes Mom, bub.

The door to the stairs creaked open and I shoved my face into Charlie's tent, scared for my life.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"Bella?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I know I'm bad at updating but I promise to get better... If... you REVIEW!**

**Let's aim for 15 reviews... please;D**

_**KC**_


End file.
